Betrayed
by Vrabie Negru
Summary: We all know that Kai tricked Chen into believing that he joined him and then he betrayed him, but what if Kai really did join Chen? And what was going on behind the scenes? Join Kai on his journey as he discovers where he belongs and the true about what happened to his parents.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN LEGO NINJAGO**

 **Betrayed**

 **Summary: We all know that Kai tricked Chen into believing that he joined him and then he betrayed him, but what if Kai really did join Chen? And what was going on behind the scenes? Join kai on his journey as he discovers where he belongs and the true about what happened to his parents.**

 **This first chapter is based off part of the episode and then there are some parts that I added or changed.**

 **This is my first Lego Ninjago story so please review!, and if you have any questions then I'll answer your questions in the next chapter!**

 **Kai's POV**

Chen had just thrown me into the cell where I was greeted by Jay and the other elemental masters.

One by one they told me their stories of being captured.

Honestly, we were all surprised that the traitor was Skylar, I was the most betrayed. I mean, I, nevermind, it doesn't matter now anyhow, she's a traitor, and Chen's daughter, I have to get that in my head, but I just can't.

She just seemed so helpful, and nice, and smelled good… , she even offered to help me find Nya.

Nya!, I though

I got up in a panic. What did they do to my sister! If they even hurt a hair on her head…, Relax Kai, if they had her, then they probably wouldn't brought her here to, so for now she must be safe. I know I shouldn't worry about her so much, since she was showed that she can protect herself more then once, but I just can't help it.

She's my sister, my only family left…

I had promised our parents that I would always look out for her, even before they disappeared…, and I wasn't going to let them down now.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Chen's guards coming to get us.

You may be thinking, why don't you and the other elemental masters just beat them up by using your powers, well we would, but they put power cancelling cuffs on us when we were captured.

I'm wondering how they even known that these would cancel our powers, sure Chen had Skylar but her powers are different and it's not like she could have taken our powers before since none of us had ever meant her before.

"Everyone out", said one of Chen's servants, forcing all of us out of the small cell and into lines to keep order

"So the ninjas were right!", said the Master of speed, "This was never about any of us winning, it was about Chen taking our powers!"

"Ready?, what give that away, was it his cult following, or the giant snakehead", said Shade

"We've been following each other for so long, it took us all losing to finally pull us together.", said Neuro while Jay was humming

"Why are you humming", I said to Jay "You do know that they're about to take our powers"

I never understood how Jay could always keep so positive all the damn time!, I mean, we're about to lose our powers and there is nothing we can do about! I wish that he would just grow up and see that the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows!

This makes me wonder what exactly my sister sees in him

"Since these cuffs have blocked our powers, I chose to use the power of positive thinking.", Jay responded back, "Lloyd will come save us, you just wait."

As much as I wanted to believe that last part, I knew that Lloyd wouldn't get here on time to save us, besides, we can't always count on some to save us

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Skylar's face.

She looked away at me when I looked her in the eyes

"Look away, but you know as well as I do that after he takes away our powers, he's still going to need yours", I said to her

"You don't understand, my father gets everything he wants, I had no choice", she said back to me

"Well tell me one thing, was it your idea to make me fall for you, or his, cause it worked."

This cause her to look away and blush with a slight smile on her face

But hey, it was the true, I did fall for her…

The beats of the drums soon started playing as Chen came in using the staff to float on his throne and circle down to where we were.

"You may have us, but you still don't have the green ninja", said Jay

"Ah yes, I'm sure that he'll come down to save you in the very last moment, and teach me a very valuable lesson", said Chen

"Well I'll wait, I love lessons"

Any minute now, we all thought, even though I known that he wouldn't show up

"Ok I'm bored, well here is a lesson, don't be a sore loser!", and with that, Chen took all of our powers

The pain hurt so much but I couldn't let it show, I couldn't give him another win.

"The power is my!, all my!", Chen said in victory

"He never came, said Jay in a broken voice

"Take them to the factory", said Chen

I was about to turn around with the others when Skylor stopped us

"Father, please, spare Kai, I'll seen inside his head, he's different, he can help you", she said

My eyes widen in shock a bit at this information, and I began to wonder what exactly did she see and hear in my head. Did she see the countless hours I put myself into just so I just catch up to the others, or to become the green ninja but it turned out to be Lloyd. Could she feel my anger, depression, sadness, at the Ninja and Wu. Did she now know how it was when I my parents disappeared, how I had to grow up fast just so Nya wouldn't have to.

"You like the boy, don't you, if it will make you happy, leave the red one", said Chen

As he said this the guards took off the cuffs on my hands and then left

 **Jay's POV**

I wonder what Skylar meant by saying that Kai was different, I mean, she probably just said it since she has like a huge crush on him and stuff, but still, I couldn't stop but wonder…

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the guard talked

"Get to work", he said in a low grumpy voice

'It's not work if you love what you do, the power of positive thinking", I said back to him

"Pssh", I heard from behind

"Cole, what are you doing here, and is that Zane, Wow!", I said really excited to see my friends

"The guards think we escaped", said Cole

"Well why did y'all come back"

"To help everyone else escape", he said

"Hey, do you know where Kai is", said Cole voice curious

"Last I heard, he's getting the "Special" treatment

"But seriously guys, something is up, Skylar said that "he was different from the others" having seem inside his head and that Kai could Chen with his plans. Do you guys have any ideas what he could mean by that?", I asked Cole and Zane to see if they would have any idea

They both just gave me some worried looks at this

"Well", said Cole, "Ever said we got here, I've been hearing Kai talking to himself in his room after dark…, and, I thought this was just normal for him since he has always been a bit angry a lot, but I wonder…", leaving that thought unfinished

"I had always sensed a strong emotion rounding of kai but I always sensed that it was normal", said Zane

Listening to Cole and Zane's thoughts on this made me question more about what was going on here, but I known that if I wanted to get real answers then I would have to ask Kai himself or maybe even one of the senseis, yeah I think I'll take my chances with Wu or Garmado over Kai anyday, even though they probably won't tell me much, if everything at all!

 **With Garmadon and Lloyd**

"So how do you know Chen?", said Lloyd

"Son, there are things in my past I have done that I'm not proud of, but I can forgive most of those things at the very least.", Garmadon said in all honesty

"Then what is that thing that you can't forgive", asked Lloyd

"It's not just me that can forgive this, it's also my brother, Wu, you see, we have been keeping a secret that has finally catched up to us. You see Lloyd, it's about Kai and Nya, and their parents."

"There parents" said Lloyd, "I think Kai mentioned them once, he said that they disappeared but him and Nya didn't know how and where they went off to. Do you and Wu know what happened to them?"

Taking a deep breathe, Garmanadon said "Yes"

Lloyd's eyes widen in shock at this

"But, why have you never told Kai and Nya! I've seen them both once and a while depressed about their parents! Heck, they are starting to think that they just may be die!", Lloyd said a bit out raged at his father

"Lloyd, you know that everything your uncle and I is to keep you and the others safe right? Well this was one of those cases… We could never tell them what happened since we were afraid. Their parents were the elemental masters of Fire and Water, two of the most powerful elements I may add, but they didn't use that power for good, they sided with Chen in the War, and when they lost, we baished their parents so that they could never return to Ninjago."

"And we didn't want Kai and Nya going down that same path, so we never told them… "

Lloyd nodded in understanding

"But don't you think that they have more then proven themselves to be different from their parents? Don't they have the right to know what happened to their mom and dad?"

Garmadon then smiled at this

"You are right Lloyd, I believe it's time that they known the true"

 **Kai's POV**

I was walking with Chen as he was showing off many of the items that he owned, I found it very creepy as he showed off Zane's pink gen, I mean, seriously, how the hell did he get that!

I quickly backed away as he almost hit me with the sword

"Why are you showing me this?, You do realize that if you weren't holding that staff right now, I'll hit you down right here.", I said to him

"Skylor was right, even without your powers the fire burns bright in you. Unlike you and my dear Skylar, who inherited her powers from her mother, I was never born with natural powers."

I yawned loudly not trying to hide as he talked "They said I would amount to nothing, but I'll show them, I'll show them they're all wrong!"

Chen then showed me a painting of some old powerful snakes

"But I've seen inside your head, I know that you're still jealous that Lloyd was chosen to be the green ninja it could have been you. Did you ever wonder what it feels like to have that much power, going through your veins, I can help you Kai, I can see your potential", Chen said

"I would never turn on my friends Chen", I said to him, well, maybe there were somethings that I would do to turn my backs on friends, at least I think they're my friends, they've always treated me different, heck, they didn't even want me at first, I knew that I would never be as close as they were, but I couldn't let Chen know that

"Of course, but what if I also told you that they're secrets, dark secrets about your parents that you're senseis never told you about, dark secrets"

This caused me to step back in surprise and gasp, what exactly did Chen know about my parents, and was he telling the true, if so then what were my senseis hiding from Nya and I.

"What secrets", I found myself saying hoping to get some answer

"So many questions, that can so easily be answered", at that moment Clouse came, I didn't brother listening to them until Chen brought back his attention to me

"Think about it", he said, and with that he left

After that a guard was told to bring me back to the room I had been sleeping in for the past few nights.

I knew I had to think long and hard about this, could you really tell me about what happened my parents, after all this time would I finally learn the true about what happened.

I was always told that they just went missing, but was never thought how they went missing. I was so young at the time, Nya to, we just never questioned it.

We were just to scared at the time, worried, we just didn't know what to do. Hell, talking about our parents was still hard for us and we almost broke down every time the others talked about their parents and how annoyed they often were with them, they don't realize how lucky they are to have their parents around.

It just makes me so angry sometimes!

"Why is life so unfair!", I yelled out in exhaustion and then I flopped down on the bed

I then heard a knock at the door followed by a "Skylar here"

Should I let her in, I thought, eh, why not

"Come in", I shouted sitting up on the bed

"Hey Kai, are you doing ok", she said as she walked in, closing the door behind her

"I guess, just been thinking", I said to her

"Is it any chance about me dad's offer…" she said leaving that unfinished

"How did you…, you used the power of shadow, didn't you", I said to her more as a statement rather than a question

She gave me an impressed look

"You're smarter than you want people to think Kai", she said with a small smirk

"I guess I'm", I said back to her

"Well, you can actually use that if you joined us, people would actually respect you and wouldn't look down at you if you were with us instead of the ninja, with me…", she said

"Skylar, I just don't know what to do", I said in a low whisper as she looked at me with worry in her eyes

"On one hand, I can't betray my team, they have helped my sister and I thought so much, they took us in, I probably never would have found out about my powers, and who knows where Nya and I would have been by now, the skeletons would have gotten to her and I would have been helpless to do anything about it…, but on the other, I want to know what happened to my parents and if my senseis are really hiding something, if so, I don't think I can trust him "

"You really care about your sister, don't you", said Skylar

"Yeah, I mean, she's my only family left, I have to do whatever I can to keep her safe"

"I mean, I can understand that, my dad is my only family left, I would do anything to keep him safe, but, you know, you shouldn't feel like you own the ningas, you're your own person, you're brave, strong, and you shouldn't feel like you own the ninjas."

"You've saved them more times then I can count as well as Ninjago, yet have you ever gotten a simple thank you for everything that you've done", said Skylar which left me silent questioning everything that she said, she did have a point

Before I could answer back there was a knock at the door followed by a, "Master Chen wants to see you in his throne room"

I could fill my face pale at what he could possibly want from me. Was it about the offer already?, I know that my answer should have been a straight out no, but I couldn't find the words, besides, he said that I would've more time from the sound of it.

"You probably shouldn't keep my dad waiting", said Skylar

I then took a deep breath followed by a "I'm be right there", to the guard

Getting up off the bed I said to Skylar, "See you later, I guess, and thanks, you gave a lot to think about", and with at I left her alone in my room

The walk to Chen's throne room was silent one, which I was thankful for, it gave me some time to gather my thoughts, even if it was brief

Skylar wasn't lying when she basically said that I felt like I was a pawn with my team. Someone that they could just twist and turn making do whatever they wanted.

I always felt undermined sometimes, the weak link, just cause I was the last one to join the team before Lloyd, I known that I would never be as close as the rest of them, I've always be an outsider.

Nya was the only who could even come close to understanding me, she could try, but she always had trouble fitting in.

But with Skylar, it felt real, I didn't have to pretend, I could be whoever I wanted to be. I could let my feelings out without fear of being judged, it was nice.

But was this what Nya and I needed?

To join some snake cult who wanted to take over the world?!

Is this what our parents wouldn't wanted?

I don't even know anymore, but what I did know was that I needed to find out more about my parents, and first I needed to find out if Wu and Garmadon really know anything.

So my mind was made up, putting everything else aside, I made up my mind and decided that for now I would pretend to join Chen, and when I got the chance, I would talk to Wu or Garmadon for myself.

During the meeting Chen though me that my sister, Garmadon, and Lloyd managed to sneak in and defeat most of the guards. They were captured but Lloyd got away so Chen wanted me to help him by leading Lloyd to the fighting ring so that Chen could defeat them and take his powers for good.

I agreed to this but didn't actually say that I sided with him now.

During this little meeting, Chen let a small fact slip out about my parents.

 _ **Flashback**_

"I must say, even though your sister seems to not know about her elemental powers, your sister was quite impression and a very skilled fighter, just like your mother", as an after though

I picked my head up at this

"My mother?, wait, what do you mean about Nya not knowing about her elemental powers, did our mother have powers?!", I couldn't help but ask

"Yes, your mother was quite the fighter, I remember that there were a handful of times when she would kick my butt", Chen said in a far off voice as he remembered the past

"She was the elemental master of of water, I believe that it filled her nicely, much like fire did your Father.", he said

My eyes widen at this,

"My parents were both elemental masters", I questioned in disbelieve

I couldn't help it, it wasn't everyday that you found out that your parents were elemental master. I wonder why they never told Nya and I, maybe they were waiting till we were older?

"Yes, yes they were, some of the best of their generation I might add", said Chen

 _ **Present time**_

I knew that the chances were very high that Chen was lying, but still, I couldn't help but wonder…

I really needed to found out soon before I lost me mind

So right now that led me to hiding out and waiting for Lloyd to come so I can trick him and make him face off with Chen.

O, here he comes right now

"Chen and his trap doors", I heard Lloyd say

"Lloyd, come here", I yelled to him as he was just about to be eaten by a giant snake

"Kai?"he said

"I managed to escape, but Chen took all of our powers.", I lied through my teeth

"Well I'll face Chen, alone if I have to", he didn't know how right he was with that statement

I guess he could see the worry on my face

"Kai, what's the matter?"

I then blew out the flame and said "sorry Lloyd, this will all make sense when it's over"

 **So there is chapter 1!**

 **The next chapter will be posted in earlier two weeks, or to have the chapter earlier, get ten reviews but they can't all be from the same person.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN LEGO NINJAGO**

 **Kai's POV**

"Kai?!" Was the last thing I heard before I left. I just couldn't bear to watch Chen defend Lloyd knowing that I had a hand in it.

So, for the time being, I choose to hide myself in my room until Chen was to call me

 **With Nya and Garadom**

"Nya, Nya, are you are ok", I woke up to Garadom saying

"Yeah, I'm fine, but where are we, what happened?", I said back to him as I looked around the room we were in to discover that it was filled with bones of those who must've been here before us.

"We have to get out of here", said Garadom as we started to try to get out of our chains

"My pet is always hungry when she first wakes up", said Clouse as he started to walk in with Chen and Skylor

"And she just loves the smell of fear"

"Where have you put my son! What have you done with him?!", shouted Garadom at Chen

"I have your son, but his power will become my, at the ceremony tonight, sorry that you didn't get and invite, I'm still a little hurt when my student dissided to betray me so long ago", said Chen with anger clear in his voice

"But how did you manage to defend him?!", Nya cried

"O I had a little help", Chen stated with a wicked smile on his lips as Kai then walked into the room revealing to Nya and Garadom who the help was, and let's just say they were shocked to say the least

 **Garadom's POV**

My eyes widen in surprise but then narrowed in anger as Kai walked into the room with his head hanged low, just as it should be, helping Chen like that, just like his parents betraying the elemental masters during the war.

Snapping out of my thoughts I heard Nya gasp beside me clearly as shocked as I was for it seems Kai has followed in his parent's footsteps, I just hope that Nya won't make the same mistakes.

"You pitted the elemental masters against each other just as you did the ninja", I shouted into his face with disgust

"Why Kai?! How could you do this?!", Nya shouted beside me

"Chen holds all the power, Lloyd alone never stood a chance, I had to think what was best for us, he'll let you go if-", but he never got to finish that sentence since Nya jumped in

"I rather be snake food!", Nya shouted

"So, this is the famous Nya… ", Chen said

"You know, you Maya, your mom, used to tell me much about you, as well as Kai. I must say, you take after her", Chen said leaving a shocked and confused Nya

O no, I thought to myself, he is gotten tell her, Neither Wu or I wanted Nya and Kai to find out about their parents this way… I have to do something… but before I could think of anything Nya beat me to it

"What, what are you talking about", she seemed to say in a small voice

"Yes Chen," I started to say in a low and unsteady look getting a weird look for Nya and what looked like pissed off look from Kai at this comment "What are you talking about?"

"Really Garadom?, Still lying even now,", said Clouse

"What is he talking about?", asked Nya

"Yeah, why don't you finally tell Nya and I the true about our parents that you and Wu had kept from us all these years", Kai said really pissed off at this point

"What does this have to do with our parents", asked Nya

"Why don't you tell us the true Garadom?", said Kai with vemon in his voice

They all just looked at me waiting for an answer, so I did the only I could think of doing, I grabbed Skylor using my legs and pulled her close with my hand to her neck

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about Chen, now let Nya and I go or your daughter will get it"

Chen's eyes narrowed at me with a look of death in them as well as Kai

"Let her go", growled Chen all serious no joke for once

"If you don't let her go right now I will hunt down everyone you have ever cared for and torture them till they die!" Chen said

"Let Skylor go right now Garadom otherwise I will make you wish that I had taken care of you all those years ago!", Kai yelled

I then pushed Skylor with kai catching her before she could fall

"Are you ok daughter?", asked Chen

"Yes, just a little shocked is all", replied Skylor

"Now, why don't you stop hiding the true and tell Nya and I what the hell is going on!", Kai said but I said

"Don't listen to him, all Chen wants is to turn you two against us, think about everything Wu and the ninja have done for you two!", I said

"Well… since Garadom doesn't want to tell you two then I will!", Chen said way to cheerful

"No!, Chen is just saying lies! Don't believe-", but I was cut off by Clouse covering my mouth and then putting several layers of tape our my mouth

 **No one's POV**

"Well you see, your parents were both agents of my, some of the best I may add, not just because they were elemental masters, but because they were smart, amazing fighters, born leaders, not just people with some fancy powers. They were like family you see, heck, I even trusted them to raise Skylor if anything were to happen to me and was one of the firsts to see Kai and Nya when they were born… "

"But anyway back to the story, as talk about the war started to happen Maya and Ray were sent back to their village to go see what they could gather from the people, but then the elemental masters heard about them… so they went undercover. Kai and Nya were taken to the village so no one attack you since we believed some of our own were on the other side and wanted to cause harm."

"To not let anyone discover who the two of you were, leaking you to your parents, you were sent away. Original you two were supposed to be raised here, on the island, but that's not how it worked out… Anywho the elemental masters discovered the true about Maya and Ray, and put a stop to it… they fought well and managed to defeat just about all of the elemental masters until it was just down to them Wu, and Garadom, but they fought dirty and claimed they had taken Nya and Kai who at the time were 2 and 4 years old, and that they planned on causing Skylor harm, at the time she was 3"

"So Maya and Ray surrendered… and that's all know from there", Chen finished sadly

"So what to you have to say for yourself now Garadom?", Chen said as he returned to his normal happy self and Clouse took the layers of tape off his mouth

"Is this really all true Garadom?", Nya asked in a quiet voice as she was trying to take in all the information

"Of course it's not, and how can the two of you even believe him, he took anyone's powers away and kidnapped Lloyd! So how can you guys believe another word that comes out of his mouth!", Garadom said still trying to hide the true

"I can prove it if you want", Chen said

"How!", asked Kai still unsure himself

"You see, those born into our, little group, is given a tattoo soon after they are born to mark that they belong", said Chen

"But Kai and and Nya don't have any tattoos Chen!" Garadom said

"You didn't let me finish!", shouted Chen

"For you see, the ink can be deadly to child so until they reach the age of thirdteen, we keep it hidden and midnight on their 13 birthday, we use this special water that will reveal the tattoo and the now teenager will be offically swore in as a member", stated Chen

"Nothing was ever said about that", Garadom asked questioning it

"That information is only given away to the most TRUSTED operatives and I was planning on telling you soon, but then you BETRAYED me!", Chen said whining like a baby

"And as it just so happens, I happen to have a bottle of the stuff right here", Chen said to which Kai stood forward

"Test or on me first", Kai Said pulling down part of his shirt to where the snake tattoo normally was for members

"Clouse, if you would", Chen said handing the bottle to Clouse

Clouse took the bottle and then started to put water on the spot, and then slowly the tattoo of a snake started to appear causing Kai, Nya and Garadom to stand there in shock, do for a moment it was all quiet till

"So, it's true… since the day you meant Nya and I, you have been lying to us! How long did you plan on hiding it from us! Did you think you could just hide it from us, take the secret to your grave!", Kai shouted in pure anger

"I was planning on telling the true about your parents soon. I had this talk with Lloyd and-"

"Lloyd knew about this before us?! Well I bet he was in on it from the beginning!? Helping you guys hide these secrets from us, and let me guess, the rest of the ninja knew to, they just let us be depressed and cry our eyes out each time!", -Kai

"Kai!, none of the ninja know the true, and I had just had this talk with Lloyd not to long ago.", Garadom tried to say in his defend

Garadom then faced Nya seeing how she had been quiet the whole time

"Nya, you can to understand I-", but he was cut off by Nya

"No, Garadom you don't get a say in this this, you lied, betrayed, us, and even turned us against our own people, you don't get to say anything!", Nya said with tears starting to form in her eyes

"Nya", Kai started to said in a soft voice

"Do you want me to let you go now, you won't fight back, right?", Kai asked

"Yes Kai, and the only fighting back I'll be doing is against those ninja and the elemental masters", Nya said with pure venom in her voice

At this a smile started to form on Chen's lips.

"Nice to have you both back, Kai, Nya", Chen said

"Now, Skylar, why don't you reveal Nya's tattoo.", Chen said as Skylor did just that, and as she did that, Garadom hang his head in defend knowing that he had just lost them…

Just like with Kai, Nya's tattoo showed the same snake

"Well, it's best time that we get going then", Chen said but then stopped when he noticed that Nya wasn't followed

"Is there a problem Nya?", Chen asked

"Before we go, there is one thing that I want to do first", before anyone could ask what it was about to Nya she suckered punched Garadom where the sun don't shine, everyone was a bit shocked to say the least and it caused Chen and Clouse to whine a bit and cover that part out of habit.

This action left Kai with a small smile on his face and Skylor trying, but failing to hold in her laughs

"There, now we can go", Nya said as she started to walk out leaving everyone to just replay what had just happened

"Nya is definitely Maya's daughter!", Chen said starting to laugh a bit and Clouse could only nod his head in agreement now a bit afraid of Nya himself

The rest of them just walked out of the room to find Nya standing outside

"Well since that is all taken care of, we still have some time before we take the green ninja's powers, about an hour or so, so Skylor, Kai, why don't you show Nya to her room, it's the one right next to yours Kai, and I will be preparing for the ceremony", Chen said

Then with that Chen left with Clouse following

This just left Skylor, Kai, and Nya to walk to the room in silence

 **Bit of a time skip**

 **Nya's POV**

"This is my room!", asked Nya as she, Kai, and Skylor sat on the bed

"Yeah, this is the typical size of the rooms, do you not like it?", asked Skylor

"No, no, it's just, this room is so big! And is that a waterfall in my room", I asked

"Yeah, when it comes to elemental masters the room usually relates to the element that the person has, and since your the elemental master of water, there's a waterfall", Skylor answered

"But how do we even know that I'm the elemental master of water anyway?", I asked really unsure about this

"Well, I have an idea, you see, when I touch an elemental master, I can use their power for my own, may", she said holding her hand out to me

Well, I got to figure out if I have the power or not as I went to touch her hand

My eyes widen in surprise when there was this blue glow that traveled up Skylor's arm

"Now I should have the water element now", Skylor said as she held up her hand to in fact, produce water

Both Kai's and I's eyes widen in surprise at this new fact

"So I guess I really am the master of water", I said still in shock

 **There was the second chapter, I had just saw the 10 reviews a little while ago so I figured I had to post this. Also I'm still not sure if the last 4 reviews were the same person or not so, there's that.**

 **But please contiue to review, favorite, and follow.**

 **The next chapter will xome out something in December, so look out for that.**


End file.
